Rumors
by sara-chan
Summary: -new chap 4- There have been rumors around the office. Ed is going to find out what they are... RoyEd
1. Rumors

Pairing: Roy/Ed

Warning: shonen-ai, angst

Disclaimers: I do not own Roy, Ed or any other characters from FMA.

* * *

**RUMORS**

**Chapter 1: Rumors**

by_ Sara-chan_

* * *

Ed walked through the office with suspicious eyes. Something was going on. No doubt about it, but Full Metal hadn't a clue what it was. When he had arrived a hour ago, people were _looking_ at him. Ed was sure he had seen Havoc smirking at him, but when the man had raised his thumb up, Ed had run as if chimeras were after him. _That _was a hour ago.

Now, Ed felt like he should turn back and flee toward his dorm.

"Elric-kun, the Colonel is waiting for you," Hawkeye said to him. The blonde teen nodded, but didn't miss the smirk behind the lieutenant's papers. Damn it! He was going to transmute something if no one would tell him what the hell was going on!

Without further words, he opened the door and entered. Something told him he would have his answer there.

The Colonel didn't so much as raise his head when Ed flopped down on the couch. The teen shrugged, unfazed. He was used to the older man's attitude. He spotted a plate of cookies on the coffee table and jumped on it with delight. He hadn't gotten the time to take his breakfast this morning.

"Don't make a mess on my carpet."

Ed looked up at the Colonel, who had stopped writing and was now scowling at him. The blonde alchemist grinned with mischief and crunched noisily his cookie. Mustang glared but thought  better of it and shook his head.

"Did you finish your report?" he asked instead.

The boy mumbled a 'Yeah'. When his stomach was full, Ed stood up and frowned at the door. The Colonel raised his eyebrows at him which seemed to infuriate Ed even more.

"Could you tell me why the heck everyone has been looking at me funny since this morning?"

"What do you mean Full Metal?" the older man asked, intrigued. The blonde alchemist was nearly growling with anger. When he thought about it, Edward looked like a furious cat, ready to fight with his claws.

"Why are you smirking Colonel?" the boy hissed as he saw the man's face.

The man didn't answer, but stood up and stretched. "Let's go. I'm hungry." He didn't wait for him and left the room. Ed glared at his retreating back and hurried up to catch him.

"Oï Mustang! Who said I'd want to go with you?" the teen glared. Damn it! How he hated to have to look UP at the smirking bastard. He wanted to argue more, but he suddenly felt people's eyes on him. He whirled around, and damn if he didn't see their head suddenly back on their work. What the hell?!!

His hands twitched as if the teen was going to transmute something. Mustang seemed to have caught the sudden change in the office and looked around. He frowned when he saw Havoc grinning like a loon behind his papers. He was going to demand an explanation when he was dragged by a fuming Full Metal out of the building. He thought he heard snickers bursting out of the office after they left, but he wasn't sure of it.

Once they arrived at a nice restaurant – Mustang had given orders at his chauffeur – they took a table and waited for their commands.

"You see what I mean?" Ed said once the waiter left.

Mustang shrugged as he sipped his wine. "I don't. Are you sure you didn't do anything with your brother?"

The teen _glared_ and crossed his arms over his chest. "It's weird. I mean yesterday, I could walk around and they wouldn't notice." He stopped after those words when he saw the Colonel smirking. "If you're going to say I'm short, I will transmute your new car." The Colonel just drank his wine, but you could tell he was hiding a smirk behind his glass.

"Anyway," Ed continue, "I don't remember anything that would put them like that. I left the office around 8 p.m. last night after going to your office, and then I went back to my dorm."

"You went to my office?" the older man asked with an unreadable look.

"Yeah, but you weren't there, so I left my report on your desk. Why?" the boy asked, puzzled.

The Colonel seemed to be lost in his thoughts, and then he smirked. He put his hand inside his pocket and showed a hair tie with blonde stands of hair. "I found it this morning on my floor. You must have lost it. I left earlier than usual last night, but no one knew, so they must have thought we secretly met each other."

Edward stared at the red tie. He remembered how his head had been hurting him yesterday, so he had scratched it. That was when he had lost his hair tie, and couldn't find it. So, Havoc and the others thought that Mustang and him… in his office…

_Fuck! _

He nearly let go of his glass. Mustang's eyes were laughing – or smirking he wasn't sure – at him, but Ed didn't utter a word. He was too busy trying to stop turning red like a tomato.

"I'm going to kill them!"

**- YYY -**

"Why does it bother you so much?" Roy asked as they walked back to headquarters. "It's not as if what they said was true, right?" he added casually.

Ed glared, but his cheeks pinked slightly. "Of course not! You know I can't stand you, so how could I even li… well you know!"

The older man raised a brow at the unfinished sentence. "Yes? What is it Edward-kun?"

The blonde teen flushed and stepped back against the wall when he saw the Colonel leaning over him with his damned smirk.  "What are you doing?" he hissed through his teeth with made the taller man even more amused.

Roy looked down at him, and noticed how the boy's anger seemed to lighten his golden eyes. Such pretty eyes… His smirk widened and he leaned forward, bringing his face closed to the boy's one.

"Edward-kun…"  he whispered with a husky tone.

_Oh my fucking God! He's going to kiss me!!! _was the thought that went through Ed's mind_. _The funny part was that he didn't want to escape Mustang. His eyes slowly shut…

"Damn it! I knew you wanted the kid when I saw you once looking at his ass!" a familiar voice said behind them.

Ed 'eeped' and nearly screamed when he saw Hugues looking at them with a knowing grin. Mustang didn't seem to be fazed at all. He turned toward his friend, but didn't move away from Ed.

"Hugues, you are my friend so I won't hurt you. But if you don't get lost _now_, I will." The Colonel said those words with his usual pleasant smile reserved for his best friend, but something in his eyes must have frightened the taller man, because he ran, saying something about seeing his little girl.

Roy smirked, but blinked when he didn't find Ed against the wall where he should've been. Huh? He must have fled when he was talking with Hugues.

_Damn._

But he wasn't angry. In fact he was pleased. He liked when his prey resisted him.

_Edward-kun, you are mine._

And with this promise, he walked back toward his office.

**Tbc****…  **

****

A.N: So, how was my first FMA fic? –grins-


	2. The hunt

Pairing: Roy/Ed

Warning: shonen-ai

Disclaimers: I do not own Roy, Ed or any other characters from FMA.

**Notes:** Thank you guys for your reviews! I didn't expect people to want a sequel, but well… if it's what you want   I hope you will like this new chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**RUMORS**

**Chapter 2 : The Hunt**

by _Sara-chan_

* * *

"What are you doing Nii-san?"

The blonde Alchemist known as Edward Elric didn't answer and kept on looking back and forth. When he was sure there wasn't anyone – a particular black-haired Colonel that is– he sighed and looked back at his little brother.

"Trying to escape Mustang," he finally answered with a dark scowl.

Al blinked. "Why?" he asked puzzled.

Ed greeted his teeth and resumed their walk. "That old man has been acting strangely for a week. He has been more and more infuriating if that's possible, and he kept on trying to…"

Al nearly gasped when he saw Ed turning red. He had never seen his older brother like that. He should have known the Colonel would be the cause of his brother's sudden unusual comportment.

"Trying what?" Al asked more and more intrigued.

Ed crossed his arms over his chest and tried to settle down his blush. "He tried to kiss me," he muttered through his teeth.

Al didn't know if he should laugh or walk straight to the Colonel's office and 'talk' with him, so he settled for staying silent and listening to his brother's ranting.

**- YYY -**

"Ah Alphonse-kun, Edward-kun! I'm so glad you are here. Come in," Gracia said with a gentle smile.

A blonde little girl ran toward the Elric brothers to greet them. "Al nii-chan, Ed nii-chan! Look at my new doll! Isn't she pretty?" Ed looked down at the black-haired doll and nodded at her, though he wasn't an expert. The only dolls he had seen were the ones of Winry's and they were made of metal…

"Uncle Roy gave her to me!" the little girl grinned happily.  Ed froze as if he had been shot. He thought he'd scream when he saw none other than the Colonel Mustang himself coming out of the living-room with a smirk on his face.

_I'm cursed!_ Ed thought with horror.

"Ed-kun, what a surprise to see you here. I didn't know Hughes and Gracia'd invite you too," the man said but the smirk he wore showed that it wasn't really a surprise for him to see the brothers. Damn him!

The blonde teen shot a murderous glare at Hughes, but the latter chose to ignore him and ushered his wife and Al out of the room with his daughter in his arms, leaving Full Metal and the Flame Alchemist alone.

"Don't look at me like that!" Ed glared though his intention to be threatening didn't work with the blush on his face. Roy raised a brow and his lips twitched. "Like what Ed-kun?"

The boy crossed his arms, feeling a bit uneasy under the man's intense gaze. "Like you haven't eaten for a week and I'm your next meal."

Roy chuckled at Ed's choose of words. He walked toward him in two long strides, moving so quickly Ed didn't have a chance to escape. He was suddenly trapped against the wall, with a smirking Colonel looming over him.

_Why am I not surprised?_ Ed thought wryly at the sense of déjà vu.

"Edward, I haven't seen you these last two days," the Colonel continued "are you avoiding me?"

"Of course!" the blonde alchemist replied. "With the way you have been acting lately, being far away from you has been my first priority." 

The older man laughed, a husky laugh that made the teen shivered. Damn him! Why did the bastard have to be so sexy when he was laughing!

_Shit! I did _not_ think that! He is not sexy! _Ed screamed inside his head. He was confused, and with the way the Colonel was looking at him, it wasn't helping!

"Full Metal?" the Colonel's voice suddenly seemed to be too closed. Ed blinked, getting back from his thoughts, and glared when he saw the man's face a mere centimeter from his own. 

"You know, you aren't helping, glaring at me with your stunning golden eyes," Roy smirked, though there was a softer line around the edge of his lips.  With these words, he released the boy and pecked him on his forehead.

"Come on, Gracia made lasagne."

Edward stared dumbfounded at him and didn't move, even when the Colonel left the room. He slowly raised his hand toward his forehead. He could still feel the warm lips touching him just a minute ago. That was unexpected. He was sure Mustang was going to kiss him on his lips, but then… something in his eyes…

The man was too confusing!

**- YYY -**

Roy looked through the window as the Elric brothers left the house. He chuckled when he saw the smaller silhouette tripped, nearly smashing his pretty head on the ground if his brother hadn't been there to catch him.

"So, how long do you think you still have before he succumbs to your charms?"

Roy didn't turn back toward his friend, and kept on watching the red coat until it was a dark shadow in the night. He quirked a grin at his best friend and shrugged. "I will have him. It's just a question of time and patience."

Hughes stared at him behind his glasses. "Roy, don't play this game with him. He is different from your other conquests." He didn't miss the flash of anger that crossed Roy's eyes.

"What are you trying to imply?" Roy walked toward the hall and grabbed his coat. "You don't usually poke your nose in my love life." His sudden anger surprised himself. Why the hell should he be? He knew what he was doing. He knew what he wanted. So why did Hughes's words make him uneasy?

"Roy," Hughes added as they faced each other in the doorway. "Do what you want, but remember that you're playing a different game with him. You might even lose it."

The dark-haired Colonel snorted and waved at his friend. He walked toward his car which was parked not far away. Sitting behind the wheel, he suddenly searched inside his pocket and found a red tie. Ed's hair tie.

He stared at it for a long time, thinking about a blonde boy with golden eyes. With a furious jerk, he opened his window and threw it away. The black car left the silent street with a loud screech.

**Tbc****…**

A.N: hum well, this story is getting out of hand. I wanted it to be light and funny, but I guess there will be some angst (though not much). Comments please?  


	3. A new mission

Pairing: Roy/Ed

Warning: shonen-ai, angst

Disclaimers: I do not own Roy, Ed or any other characters from FMA.

**Notes:** -hugs everyone- Thanks for your reviews!

* * *

**RUMORS**

**Chapter 3: A new mission**

by_ Sara-chan_

* * *

"Edward Elric?"

The said boy turned and nodded at the officer in acknowledgment. "Yeah?" He was reading an alchemy book in the library. His brother was sitting not far away, studying an essay about the Philosopher Stone.

"Colonel Mustang ordered me to lend you your new mission." With that said, the man brought out of his coat a long letter.

Ed vaguely heard the officer leave the room. His eyes darkened as he read the order. 

_Damn him!_

"What is it, Nii-san?" Al asked as he approached his brother.

"That bastard is sending me to Ariabel which is at least a 3 days- trip!" the boy replied with a scowl.

"What is the mission, Nii-san?" Al asked patiently. His brother could rant about the Colonel indefinitely.

"There is a rumor the Philosopher stone might be there." Ed's curiosity was picked, so he didn't really mind the mission. He should focus on the Philosopher stone instead of that man. And it would be an excellent opportunity to escape the Colonel.

**- YYY - **

"What do you mean Full Metal left?"

Roy raised his eyes from his new report and frowned darkly at Havoc who was standing in front of his desk. The blonde officer blinked at the question. 

"Well, he left this morning. You gave him a new mission, remember?"

Roy stared at him, which made Havoc nervous. Sweats began to fall behind his neck. He had never heard the Colonel's voice turning so cold. He felt like he had missed something. Roy's eyes darkened and he dropped his papers.

"I _did not_ give Full Metal a mission for the simple reason there wasn't," the Colonel replied slowly as if he wanted Havoc to understand each of his words.

Havoc nearly shuddered under his superior's cold gaze. "But… that's not possible. I met Bayeur before he went to see Edward-kun. I talked with him and that's how I knew he had a mission from you for the kid."

A long and silent minute passed when they didn't say anything. Bayeur had lied since Mustang wasn't the one who had sent him .So that meant someone else had sent the officer.

Suddenly, Havoc had a thought. "Isn't Bayeur working for…"   

"Archer," answered Mustang through his teeth. His eyes turned dark. His fist hit suddenly the desk, making the poor lieutenant jump.

"Dammit!" Roy cursed, "I don't like it one bit." He stared at the wall for a long time, and then stood up brusquely. "Havoc, let's go."

"Where, sir?" the officer asked dumbfounded by his Colonel's unusual comportment.

"Ariabel," the Colonel answered.

He looked angry and a bit agitated. That wasn't the usual Colonel's cool behaviour. But it was Ed they were talking about after all. Everybody knew that when the boy was concerned, Mustang would act differently.  Havoc sighed. Those two could be so stupid sometimes. The office had been taking bets about how long it would take before they ended together. Havoc hoped they wouldn't take long or else he would lose a month of his salary.  

**- YYY -**

"Al--------- !"

His head hurt like hell and he couldn't see straight. He could feel blood leaking from his forehead but he didn't give a damn. He had to find his brother!

"Al! Damn it!" He coughed and nearly vomited right there on the floor. He must have a concussion. Hell, he felt like he would faint, but he wouldn't give the bastard the pleasure to see him give up.

"Where the hell did you take my brother, bastard!" he shouted at the man standing before him.

"Edward Elric, I told you to not interfere with my business, but you didn't listen to me." Dark hair fell around the man's face as he leaned over the boy's bleeding body. The dark alley was a good place to hide them, but Edward thought it was rather bad since no one would be able to help him.

"Damn you, if you hurt my brother I will kill you!" Ed knew his threats didn't mean anything for the man. The bastard knew he had the upper hand. Damn it! He shouldn't have accepted this mission!

"Listen to me Full Metal. You are not the one I want to kill. You are just a pawn in my plan," the man said as his hand harshly grabbed the blonde teen's chin. "I know _he _will come." A smirk appeared on the man as he looked down at Ed. "I can understand why though. You _are _a pretty boy."

Edward glared and tried to punch the man, but he was too hurt to move his body. He was screwed!

"Lets see if the rumors are right. Will Mustang save his precious Full Metal or let you die?" said Archer with a smirk..

Ed closed his eyes as he thought about the Colonel. It seemed like ten years ago when he had last seen the man. As darkness came upon him, he remembered how Mustang had been looking at him when they were at Hughes' home and wished he could've understood the man's feelings.  

**Tbc****…**

A.N: well I don't know if Archer is a bad guy, but when I saw FMA, I thought his face didn't look honest. He looks really creepy! Told you the fic would turn angsty. Hope it's still good!


	4. In the hands of the enemy

Pairing: Roy/Ed

Warning: shonen-ai, angst, humor

Disclaimers: I do not own Roy, Ed or any other characters from FMA.

**Notes:** -hugs everyone, and _Vampy _for beta-ing this chapter- Thanks for your reviews!

Someone asked me who Archer was. He's the creepy man working with Armstrong. You know, the pale lieutenant…

* * *

**RUMORS**

**Chapter 4: In the hands of the enemy**

by _Sara-chan_

* * *

A groan escaped Ed's lips as he slowly woke up.

_Dammit__!_

His head was painfully spinning, and his arms and chest hurt like hell too. _Ugh…_ What the fuck happened to him? Did a truck run over him or what? Once he didn't feel like throwing up, he sat up and looked around him.

He was in a small room so dimly lit he couldn't clearly see around him. He was laying on a bed, and that was the only furniture in the cell. That's right, a _cell_! What else could he name this room? Dammit! He was even bound to the bed, his hands chained at each end of the headboard. Transmutation was not possible in this condition. 

Ed growled because that was the only thing he could do. He thought about screaming with all the curses he knew – and they were very colourful and original, the Colonel could attest that – but the Alchemist finally gave up the idea because his throat was already sore from being denied of water since his capture; screaming would just worsen his painful throat for nothing.

So Ed continued growling, and then his mind set back to his brother's situation.

Where was he? What did they do to him? Was he still in Archer's hands or did Al escape?

Fear began to invade him. If there was one thing that could make Edward Elric afraid, that was when his little brother's safety was threatened. He would do anything for Al. Hell! He lost an arm for his brother! If something happened to Al, he would never forgive himself.

_Stop thinking about that, idiot! This is not the time to drown in guilt. Think Ed, think! _

What should he do now? He couldn't escape since he couldn't use his arms, and those damn chains wouldn't brake! He gave another violent jerk on his restraints in frustration, then sighed heavily and resumed to thinking.

And what the hell did Archer want with Mustang? It seemed like the man hated the Colonel's guts! Though the fact that he was just a pawn in Archer's plan, waiting for the Colonel so that he could save him, didn't appeal to Ed at all!

He wasn't a damsel in distress dammit!

The teen's eyes widened in horror as a vision of Mustang's smirking face began to form in his head. He could easily see how smug the older man would look once he freed him.

NO--WAY !!!

Gears turning at full force inside his mind, Ed started to elaborate all the plans he could imagine to escape this situation. Hell would freeze before he would let the Colonel save him! He didn't even want to imagine what idea the man would find if Ed had to own him something.

**- YYY -**

Roy Mustang was a man of action. When he wanted something, he would act in every way possible so that he could have it. The same went for his conquests, female or male.

He knew he wasn't ugly. Without being presumptuous, he simply had to glance at a mirror to see his dark mysterious eyes, his well-muscled body and his smirking face to know that he was handsome. Women fell for this type of man. Men, too, couldn't resist his charm…

So, he only had to make a move and his nights would be filled.

That was why hunting Ed was such a challenge for Roy. No one had ever resisted him. He was pretty sure the boy was inexperienced in the matters of love and seduction. He could even dare to say that Full Metal was a virgin.

So how the hell did Ed succeed in escaping Roy's attempts at seducing him? It had been nearly a month since he had started 'hunting' the boy.

A month!

That was the longest time he had ever spent in 'courting' someone. It was just too… frustrating!

Roy knew from the beginning that Full Metal would be a challenge. Stubborn and aggressive, Ed was like a stallion that needed to be dominated. And Roy was just the man for the situation.

Yeah ri--------ight!

Look now how things had gone. Ed was captured by Archer –damn that bastard! He should have known the man was a traitor with a face as pale. He hadn't made a progress in seducing the teen and now, to add to misery, it was raining!

Roy sneezed.

Shit, he must have caught a cold too.

"Colonel?" asked a hesitant Havoc as the black car suddenly came to a stop. "I think it's there."

Mustang sighed quietly and stepped out of the car. He gazed at the building with calculating eyes and nodded at his lieutenant.

"Let's go."

He had a cute and certainly angry Full Metal to save. He _could_ stand a bit of rain for Ed.

**- YYY -**

Two hours later, Ed was ready to start screaming and cursing. He hadn't found a plan to escape, he still hurt everywhere and now he was hungry.

When he thought he was going to act upon said screaming and cursing, the door opened with a shriek, making the blonde teen startle. A soldier entered, followed by none other than Archer himself. His military boots made a click-clack noise as the man walked toward the bed. The cell seemed suddenly smaller.

Ed fought back the urge to recoil when the dark-haired man leaned over him. A smirk appeared on the bastard's face as they stared at each other. Ed tried to convey all his hatred and anger toward him through his golden eyes. If he couldn't use his hands, he could at least irritate the man. Full Metal was not going to lay helplessly.

"I must say that all the things that have been said about you are true. The Full Metal Alchemist is a really good opponent," Archer said with an appraising look. "That's why Mustang is so fascinated by you, I suppose," the man added with a smirk.

Archer looked back at the soldier and made a sign with his hand. Ed found himself free from the bed, but still handcuffed. He attempted to kick the soldier when the man wanted to pull him toward the door cell, but a threatening glare from Archer made him recall about his brother's absence and stopped his motion.

Breathing through his gritted teeth, Ed followed them toward a giant room, devoid of all furniture. Ed was wondering if this place had ever been inhabited. In the center of the room stood Al, chained but thanks God, in good shape.

"Nii-san!" Al exclaimed in relief as he saw his brother intact.

"When I have my hands on you Archer, the doctors won't be able to recognise you," Ed threatened as the soldier ordered him to stay at the far end of the room.

"Your threats are meaningless when you helplessly lie in my hands," the older man replied as he looked down at the streets from the barred window.

Red with anger, Ed glared and bit on his lower lip.

"Are you sure he will come?" Archer asked as a smirk appeared on his lips.

Al threw a warning glance at his older brother, telling him to calm down. Ed breathed heavily and shot a dark glare that could have been interpreted as 'Just wait, you'll regret this' or 'Fuck you!'.

Ed had given up finding a way to escape with his brother for now. He knew that the only person to save them was the Colonel. Even if he didn't like it, the man was probably his last chance. That didn't mean that he would worship Mustang's feet. He would find a way to repay him.

"If I don't get at you first, Mustang's gonna kick your ass," Ed finally said with as much venom as he could.

"I thought the day 'd never come when Full Metal starts complimenting me," a familiar smug voice suddenly said.

Ed sighed, relieved, but annoyed. Even if he was tired, he easily managed to lift his head and glared at the smirking Colonel. Damn, how he hated that smirk! For once though, he was glad to see it.

"What took you so long?"

**Tbc****…**

A.N: Lol Those two are quite something. I like to watch them fighting and bickering at each other! Things are going to be serious in the next chapter. Hope to see you for chap 5! Review please!


End file.
